A Shower of Blood
by Gothic Lust
Summary: Oneshot:: COMPLETE:: Kagome leaves her home forever to live in the Feudal Era with her lover the night before the battle with Naraku. Will they survive? Rated M for Character Death and Explicit Sexual Content ::Needs MAJOR Editing::


**Hey I hope you like this. It took me forever to type up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… I wish I did hugs teddy tight! shooting star passes "I wish I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kenshin, Youko and Kurama…" authors look at me evilly with pitchforks in hands …. sweat drop  
"I mean the plushie! Don't hurt me!"**

A Shower of Blood

By Evil Toilet Paper

It was a sleepy morning in Tokyo. The birds would glide lazily to the neighboring tree, and the dogs would sit unchained watching the cats stroll by. It was sleepy, slow and gray. A metallic scent hung in the air foretelling of the heavy storm to come. To many it was just another normal shower, like any other. To Kagome the weather foretold of the battle she knew would take place once she left that night. A shower of blood!

In her hand rolled half of the Shikon no Tama. The jewel glowed and pulsed trying to call to the other shards. They have been doing that for a few nights now. Kagome remembered waking in the middle of the night to the shards glowing and crashing into the glass container that held them to the chunk on her necklace. The jewel had pulsed and shown brightly. When she came to her own time the jewel stopped hovering over her neck but still pulsed sending its power in waves over Japan.

She sighed heavily. The jewel pulsed once again before she clipped the chain around her bare neck. Her reflection in the foggy mirror stared right into her very soul. Her eyes traced her wet waist long wavy hair around her frame. Her eyes stopped on the red blotch that marred her fair complexion.

A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered how such an intimate mark got there. She moaned as she thought of his lips trailing over that spot again. How his fang would graze the sensitive spot in the hollow of her neck tempting him to mark her as his own. Both wanted it, both ready for the commitment but the threat with Naraku pushed that all aside.

Kagome pulled out of her thoughts to finish her diary. She stepped out into her room and pulled out a thick leather bound book. She was only missing 60 pages to the large book and she had a feeling she would not be here to fill them. She took a look at the other three books she had in the drawer. She had filled those three with the three years she has been in the Feudal Era. Each held one year, in her nimble fingers she held the fourth and last book. She knew no other would follow no matter how much she wanted it to continue.

She had known from the beginning she would have to make a choice, a choice between the home in the modern world and her life in the past. At first she was going to go home once the battle was over and done but now she could not imagine a world without wide-open space or the wonderful lack of modern appliances. She loved technology and everything that came with it but she also loved to feel useful as well, not having everything done by some metal contraption. It all changed when she fell, when she fell in love with the she thought could not accept her. She could not leave him, and she knew that he could not live in the future with her. Her mind was made up. She loved her mother and family but this was not her home anymore, this did not house much of her life anymore. She was going to live with him, her lover, in his world.

Kagome wrote all through the afternoon and into the night. At midnight she finally stopped. The fourth book was left open with a pen laid on top of it, an inscription placed on the pen to continue writing her life. In her hands was a letter she just spent a good part of an hour composing. She sealed the envelope with her family crest in blood red wax. She delicately placed it neatly on top of the other three books. She sighed. Her family had the right to know what happened while she was in the Feudal Era, and what happened after she snuck out of the house tonight.

Thought the open window came a cool breeze. She threw the large bag filled with all the medications she could buy and a small amount of food down to the floor below her window stepped out onto the tree and began to climb down. She had no need for her modern clothing. If she were to live in the Feudal Era then she would have to dress as they do. She was dressed for sleep. The only clothing she did have in her bag was her battle clothing, armor and weapons.

She hoisted the bag onto her shoulders again and walked into the well house. Once inside the shrine she took one last look at the house she had grown up in before she left for good. "Goodbye." she whispered sadly and jumped into the well and into her lovers embrace.

"Goodbye." Came a gentle voice to Ms. Higurashi's ears. Before her eyes swam the vision of her daughters bright, cheerful face. Her light blue eyes were dancing with joy when suddenly it changed to her daughter peering from the well house to her room. The girls' white night gown gently fluttered in the breeze. Her daughter's once cheerful face changed to one of a sad and almost regretful sorrow. Her light blue eyes were a dark gray/blue and brimming with unshed tears. The girl's infamous yellow pack sat by the well as the girl whispered "Goodbye."

Ms. Higurashi immediately sat up in bed. A cold shiver ran down her spine, one she knew all to well. She had this feeling once before and that was just before the death of her late husband. The woman sprang up; nearly tripping over the covers she had dragged with her into the hall. "Mom?" Souta called from his doorway rubbing his right eye sleepily. Ms. Higurashi ignored her son and made her way to her daughter's room. Any hope she had gained on the short run that her daughter would be I her room was shattered. The room was dark and empty. The bed was made and untouched. Upon the desk were four leather books and one open, a glowing pen scribbling neatly on its pages. She ignored the books when she found a lone envelope sitting on three of the books.

Ms. Higurashi took the folded parchment carefully out of its home. She stared at the neat handwriting but not reading a single word on the page. She scanned the heading.

It was addressed to them.

It was then she took notice of the tearstains blotching the ink. As she read on with her young son reading over her shoulder, her own tears added to the letter. She could feel her sons tears hit her shoulder and heard a sniffle by her ear. She had been strong for so long. She had been strong during and after the death of her husband. Strong when Kagome had come back half dead from a place she didn't know what could happen on the other side, but now all she could do was hold her son, her Souta, her only child still left alive.

That night both cried for Kagome, for themselves and the lover Kagome mentioned she may lose. That morning Ms. Higurashi, Grandpa, and Souta sat in Kagomes room, the first book open in Ms. Higurashi's hands. She took a deep breath and began her daughter's tale. "It was the morning of my fifteenth birthday when my life changed forever. My stupidly obese cat Buyo had gone into the well house and my younger brother Souta was too frightened to go down so…"

Kagome was lifted from the well by strong arms. She knew those forearms, those hands and the firm chest in front of her anywhere. No man, hanyou or demon but her lover could acquire such a build. She smiled and hugged him tightly. She could feel his arms snake around her waist and pull her closer to him. He knew what was to come at dawn but did not speak of it lest believe it to be true.

The Shikon pulsed from its spot between her breasts; she ignored it. "Kagome…" came his voice. The tears she had been trying to hold broke free and she sobbed into his chest. He did not speak for sometime, just held her as she cried. She sighed heavily and smiled. She loved him!

Yes, she loved him. She knew where this would lead tonight but she was ready, she wanted it. "Kagome…" he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. His voice held something in it, something she never heard there before. Love and lust. The combination made her shiver again, this time with anticipation.

Their eyes met. His gaze was intense, unwavering and confident. Her own eyes widened as they continued to look into each other's eyes. She inhaled a deep breath; her hand flew to her chest over her hammering heart. Emotions played across his eyes to fast for her to read before they landed on one, one she just couldn't read. "Kagome…" her name came yet again in a whisper. A lone tear slid across her cheek.

She was about to call out his name but his finger was placed over her lips. She closed her mouth, her lips dragged slowly on his finger sensually. His thumb glided over her cheek, wiping they tears.

"Kagome… I finally came to my decision." he spoke. "Kagome…" there was a sudden pause. Her heart hammered in her chest. Yet again she was about to speak, only this time it was not his finger that stopped her. His lips crashed onto hers in a passionate but chaste kiss. She looked at him, utter confusion plainly shown on her beautiful face.

When they parted she was panting, but not from the kiss, from the passion behind it. They have never shared such a kiss as this one. It left her wanting more. Their eyes locked once again. She was drawn into the depths of his golden irises. He placed another short kiss on her lips. His hand still rested by her neck thumb tenderly stroking her cheek. "Kagome… Will you be my life-long mate?"

Her lungs stopped, her heartbeat faster and her eyes widened. Then she let out the breath she had been holding, lips stretching into a smile. Then before he could speak or even react she jumped on him, knocking them both back to the grassy floor and pressed her lips to his.

His arms encircled her waist once again as he parted her lips with his tongue. They separated, noses still touching. Her eyes still lingered on his lips though as he took in fast breathe of air. She licked her lips and smiled. "I could think of no other man…human, Youkai or hanyou to spend the rest of my life with than you." she huskily replied. With that he scooped her up, pack and all, and ran off into the night.

Kaede awoke with a start. None of the sleeping occupants noticed or stirred as she stood and quietly left the hut. Kaede slowly made her way to the god tree. An unearthly glow came from the base of the tree. Kaede gasped at what she witnessed. They hanyou was rutting with her, with Kikyo. The evil hanyou caught scent of her and turned to the old village miko.

"How dare you come here!" he snarled. The red eyes pierced her soul and his hair fluttered as her removed himself from the dead shell of a woman he had just spilled his seed into.

His claws lengthened as he lunged at the old miko. Kaede did not waver. "May you burn in hell…." his name died on her lips as a gurgle emitted from her open mouth. Through her throat was the hanyou's clawed hand. Blood gushed from the wound and the soul left her and entered the woman still moaning at the base of the god tree.

The final battle was approaching. He will have the Shikon jewel. He will be a full fledge demon, no matter who he had to kill to get what he wanted.

Kagome hung onto her lover tightly as he glided easily through the maze of trees. She did not know where he was taking her nor did she care as long as she was with him. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. If she lived after the final battle she would travel with him, go where he goes and hopefully carry his children. She had no doubt he would survive; it would take more than a sadistic evil hanyou to kill him.

Then she remembered when she had seen him during his time of weakness. She shook her head violently. No! He will live. She would make sure of it.

The wind stopped rushing past her. Her lover had stopped by a beautiful waterfall toppling into a pristine crystal ice blue lake. The full moon shone over the small paradise giving it a look fit for the gods. "Wow!" was all she could muster to say.

She felt his lips press against her jaw. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her small form into his lap. A few moments were devoted to her jaw and neck till he finally too her lips. Not two seconds after their lips meet were their tongues battling for dominance.

Once they were both unclothed the passion only heated up. She had never felt like this. So loved, so wanted and that left her wanting more. His mouth latched onto her left breast as he hand kneaded the other sensually. She was gasping and moaning from this new pleasure.

She could feel him moving lower. She took a sharp intake of breath as his fingers slid into her womanhood. He pinned her arms to her chest as he pumped her. She moaned and mewled and gasped out his name. A pressure built deep within her. He pulled out his finger.

She screamed out his name in pure bliss as his tongue probed inside of her. She struggled against him. This caused him to release his hold on her arms to steady her bucking hips. The moment he let go her hands went to his head, fingers tangled quickly in his thick mane of hair. He continued his pleasuring ministrations till her first orgasm shook her violently.

Kagome screamed out with her release then sagged to the ground. "Please…" she panted. He climbed on top of her but did not thrust in. He looked down into her eyes, she was still panting, sheen of sweat covering her body.

"Please… I need you!" she cried. He was not one to deny her anything or him for that matter. He trusted in hard and fast then did not move. Kagome cried out in pain as he broke her maidenhead. Quickly the pain was replaced by a wave of pleasure nothing but sex could produce.

Her arousal hit his nose signaling him to continue. She bucked against him with every thrust, matching his rhythm. Pleasure built higher and higher with every thrust his lover made. When she was about to cum he pulled out and flipped her onto her hands and knees and thrust-ed in again.

She screamed her lovers name in pleasure from the new position. This made his thrusts feel deeper and stronger making them much more pleasurable. A few thrusts later and they both climaxed. She released first then he followed, biting into her shoulder marking her as his mate. They both panted. He soon pulled himself out of her and dragged her onto his lap. Moments passed as their blood cooled. The adrenaline still flowed in Kagome's veins and she could think of nothing else to rid of it.

She turned her body to face him and grinded her hips into his manhood. She sucked on his ear till she felt him become aroused. She whispered into his ear causing him to shiver. "Go again." she stated seductively. This was no question and so they danced into the night.

The final battle took place in a remote valley 16 miles from Edo. The shard-hunting group consisted of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Kikyo, Sesshomaru and his personal army and a whole mess of other demons and humans from various villages in the west domain.

Kagome had been sore that morning from mating with her lover but that did not stop her from following him into battle. She wore a Chinese battle suit. The dress was silver in color and mid thigh length; slits ran from her hips to the end of the material on ether side of her legs. Underneath the dress was a black cat suit that ended at her knees. To finish it all off was a black obi tied to her waist that held her sword to her left hip, a dagger attached to her right leg and a quiver of arrows with her bow in her hands.

The battle had been surging for days no one had time to rest. It was kill or be killed. Clouds hung in the air, blood sprayed around her as she took her sword out of the demon she had just killed. The ground was soaked with the crimson liquid as if it had been raining the stuff.

Naraku was currently fighting Sesshomaru and his Generals. She watched him for a while longer before surveying the rest of the field. Sango was covered with blood both hers and from the demons she had slain. Her sword was locked with Kohaku's own as they fought. Miroku had just finished closing the wind tunnel and a sheen sweat covered him. He clenched his arm in pain. He may have been a skilled priest and fighter but the wind tunnel was a major part of his success. He has never battled for so long and it was affecting him greatly. Kouga and Ayame were working as a team destroying the demon wasps for Miroku to use his wind tunnel without the threat of death. They had killed a good portion of the hive but every time they had only a few left to kill Naraku would unleash another hive. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen and Kikyo's ashes floated above them as they were carried off by the wind. Kikyo had died sometime during the battle, she had do clue when or what day but he didn't care. That woman was evil, she had tried so many times to see her as anything but, but things changed immediately when she attacked Shippo for no reason. Shippo had been left behind with the villagers after Kaede's burial.

Out of nowhere Inuyasha jumped out of a mass of demons and pounced on Kagome just as a tentacle flew her way. "Thanks Inu…" she stopped her praise when he noticed his eyes. They were red! He snarled and thrust-ed his claws into her womb. Kagome screamed in pain, blood gushed from her wound. Tears poured down her cheek as he continued to hit and rip at her flesh. Realization came to her way to late. She had been pregnant and Inuyasha had ripped her child from her womb in less than two seconds.

Sesshomaru could smell blood all around but one stood out among the others. It was freshly spilt and it took him to time to link it to one person and immediately react. He abandoned the fight against Naraku, at this moment he had a new enemy one he would kill with no mercy. In his eyes he was worse than Naraku. His eyes bleed red as he followed her scent. When he got there he pried Inuyasha off her prone form and beheaded him in that same second.

Kagome looked up to find her lover standing over her protectively. She watched as he threw Inuyasha's lifeless body to the mass of demons that watched the scene. She trembled. "Sssses.." she cried out in pain. He saw her wound and put two and two together. He growled, now he regretted killing Inuyasha so quickly. He looked into Kagome's eyes and saw that they were wide with fear. Reflecting of her eyes was Naraku coming with a sword made of tentacles. There was no time to dodge or grab Kagome and save them both so he did the first thing that came to his mind. 'Protect mate!'

Kagome screamed as she watched the sword impale her mate. The sword pierced him directly through the heart, armor and all. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as he smiled at her. Naraku pulled out his sword/arm out of his victim and Sesshomaru fell to the ground on his knees. Sesshomaru's fingers brushed her cheek sensually and pulled her into a chaste kiss. "I love you.." he whispered before his body went limp.

Kagome screamed and cried out his name. She begged him not to leave her. Naraku pushed his sword though Sesshomaru's body again only this time he hit Kagome as well. She hugged Sesshomaru to her; no reaction of pain came from her when he pierced her or when he ripped it out forcefully ether. Her eyes glowed pink; her powers lashed out and struck Naraku many times as well as caress Sesshomaru's dead body.

Naraku screamed out in pain. He stared at her when she stopped. She was breathing heavily but she had not moved from her position before Sesshomaru. She hugged him closer and screamed out all her anger, sorrow, hatred, love and life resonating in the powerful blast of raw life and miko energy.

The blast covered the entire valley, healing the injured and purifying the evil. When the energy disappeared there was no blood, no Naraku. Sango and the others touched the spots where their wounds once were in disbelief. Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku could feel their hearts beating in their chest. Kohaku took one look at Sango and ran to her hugged her all the while crying into her chest.

Something didn't seem right though. Where were the others? They had witnessed everything between Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Naraku till the blast. They all ran over to the spot where Naraku once was and the only thing there were his ashes. A few paces away there was a patch of grass and flowers. They made their way towards it. What they found made them all breakdown. In all their glory lay Kagome and Sesshomaru in each others embrace. Chests still and lips pulled into a small smile. Their wounds were gone. They were beautiful and peaceful looking as if they were sleeping for eternity.

On the wind there was a whisper.

"_Live on as I could not, live and be merry! This is my last request." read Ms. Higurashi as she snapped the fourth book shut. _

**So what did you all think. I hope you all didn't think the sex scene sucked. And if you did I am sorry but its hard to write a sex scene when your still a virgin besides this is the first time I write one. **

**And that is the end. **

**I thought it was cool. I dropped a lot of hints as to who Kagome's lover was. Oh and sorry kag/inu fans I just had this in my head for a long time. Besides I could totally see inu actually doing that to kagome. Inuyasha is a half demon and he wants the jewel very badly. **

**Well I am going to stop talking before I dig my own grave. **

**And for those of you who are reading my other fanfic's I am so sorry for the delay. My mom is still on my ass about my grades. I am going to try to post before I go back to school. **

**Oh yay.. Reviews would be nice. And if you flame… please keep it to a small degree of hatred. I don't need to read reviews of people telling me my writing sucks. My ego is low enough as it is. **

**REVIEW!**

**Evil Toilet Paper.**


End file.
